1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaming devices interconnected by a computer network and more particularly to a method of providing incentive to play such gaming devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networked gaming devices are known in the art. Interconnecting a plurality of gaming devices, such as slot machines, via a computer network to a central computer provides many advantages. Such advantages include compiling and auditing data related to the amount of coins received by the gaming devices as well as the amount paid to players of the devices.
Such networked systems are also useful for tracking individual player usage of the gaming devices. In prior art player tracking systems, the player is issued a player identification card which has encoded thereon a player identification number that uniquely identifies the player. The individual gaming devices are fitted with a card reader, into which the player inserts the player tracking card prior to playing the associated gaming device. The card reader reads the player identification number off the card and informs a central computer connected thereto of the player's subsequent gaming activity. Such tracking permits monitoring individual player usage by associating certain of the audit date with the player identification numbers. This allows gaming establishments to target individual players with direct marketing techniques according to an individual's usage or to provide bonuses based on amounts played by an individual player.
Another advantage of operating networked machines relates to implementation of bonuses, such as double jackpots, where selected machines pay out twice the normal jackpots during a bonus period. Another type of bonus which can be operated on a networked system is a progressive jackpot in which a fraction of each coin played on a group of selected machines is allocated to a pool which is paid to one of the players of the selected machines upon the occurrence of a predetermined event.
Another benefit provided by such networked systems is cashless play. In some systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 to Dickinson et al. for a cashless gaming apparatus and method, a player account in a central computer is associated with a selected player. The player utilizes a card linked to his or her account to access credit in the account via a card reader associated with the machine as described above. Insertion of the card into the card reader permits the player to apply credits to the machine to play the game.
Providing prior art cashless play is advantageous in that it eliminates the need for the player to carry and insert coins or tokens into gaming machines. It has not been, however, utilized to provide promotional incentives to selected players to induce them to play the slot machines. In the past, promotional incentives were provided by issuing certificates which may be presented at the casino issuing the certificate for a predetermined amount of free coins or tokens in order to induce the person presenting the certificate to play the machines. In a variation on this promotional incentive, the certificate may provide that when the player buys a predetermined amount of tokens, the casino will provide a matching amount of tokens without charge, also to induce play on the slot machines. There is a problem with both of the foregoing types of incentives, namely the casino cannot be assured that the free coins or tokens or those provided to match the player's contribution will be used to play the slot machines. Rather, the player may simply pocket any coins provided and not play the machines, or may cash in any free or matching tokens provided and pocket the money without playing the machines. The casino cannot be assured that players who play the machines in response to receiving either free or matching amounts of coins or tokens will play all of the casino's contribution on the machines.
It would be desireable for an operator of networked gaming devices to provide promotional incentives in which the players are provided with free credits or credits which match amounts played by the player that can only be used for gaming machine play and could not be cashed out by the player.